


Mornings at Blue Base

by agent_florida



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/agent_florida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church/Tucker/Caboose. Non-con, with anyone of the three the victim (though preferably not Church) and the other two ganging up on him. Bonus points for the inclusion of blowjobs with deep throating and dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings at Blue Base

“Yeah, that’s how you do it.”  
  
Tucker’s head hurt as he blinked awake, and the sun was too bright in his eyes. He tried to stretch and roll over, but his arms were being pinned against something warm, and his legs were being held down by something. And holy fucking shit, there was something  _warm_  and _wet_  around his dick and he hadn’t asked for it there.  
  
He blinked a few times more, trying to clear his vision, and if possible freaked himself out even more. It was a  _mouth_ , a fucking  _mouth_  on him waking him up with a blowjob, and it wasn’t just the mouth, it was who it belonged to. That teamkilling fucktarded manchild Caboose was  _giving him a blowjob._  He tried to reach down, pull himself away, but his biceps were in the crooks of someone’s elbows, and he realized that instead of leaning back against his own headboard he was leaning back against a torso, lean and long and warm.  
  
“Yeah, Caboose, keep sucking him off like that. He  _likes_  it.” It was Church’s voice, low in his ear, and as Caboose’s mouth worked more furiously on him he could feel Church’s soft facial hair just brushing up against his earlobe just before a wet tongue licked along the shell of his ear.  
  
No.  _No._  He closed his eyes, but the sensations didn’t stop, the head bobbing up and down on his dick, the little nips he could feel from Church’s teeth on his ear and neck, and when he tried to thrash again Caboose’s grip on his thighs only became more predatory. Church reached up and grabbed at his hands, threading his fingers between Tucker’s and holding his fists immobile so nobody would get hurt. “Caboose, you fuckstick, did you use your teeth again?”  
  
Caboose just mumbled and groaned around Tucker’s dick in his mouth, which sent a shiver up his spine as he continued to suck and lick. Another matching shiver started when Church dirty-talked again in his ear, “Don’t you  _dare_  talk with your mouth full again, rookie.”  
  
And of course, Caboose nodded, sending all sorts of dirty and delicious sensations through Tucker’s cock. This was humiliating. He didn’t want Caboose to be here. Church he could handle, but the perverse way he was telling Caboose what to do was really bothering him – that is, until he decided it was probably better not to think at this point. Obviously Church was getting a rise out of this, if a sudden poke to Tucker’s back had anything to do with what was happening. And really, the rookie wasn’t so bad at sucking dick… for a  _guy_ , he reminded himself, a fucking  _guy_ , this was  _so wrong_ , getting fucking  _gangbanged_  by his two male teammates…  
  
It wasn’t until Caboose relaxed his throat and his lips sunk all the way down the dick in his mouth that Tucker groaned, unable to keep the pleasure at bay. He could almost hear Church’s predatory smirk, could feel the curl of his lips against his cheek, and then Church was handing one of Tucker’s hands to Caboose and reaching for the nightstand. He clenched his fists, hard, when he could feel a fingertip, two fingertips, feeling for his backdoor, wriggling, pushing inside, impossibly slick and cold.  
  
Tucker had no idea how all this was happening so fast, but his resolve to fight it was slipping away, bit by bit, as Caboose used his mouth on him and Church’s long, slim fingers fucked him. He didn’t want to cry out, but it wasn’t his choice any more, the sound coming from his throat making him sound like a needy bitch.

And of course, that motherfucker Church had heard it, chuckling low into his ear as he slid his fingers right where Tucker would feel it most. “Yeah, keep – keep going, Caboose, that’s it, yeah…” Sick voyeur. He was probably getting more pleasure from watching Caboose suck him off than anything else.

The fingers left him for a few seconds, but Tucker wasn’t empty for long before Church’s cock was pressed up against him. “You gonna fight this? Or are you gonna be smart about it?”

He was going to be smart about it, he knew, because he didn’t have much of a choice of whether or not Church was going to pull him down onto him. Caboose had to adjust in front of him, breathing hard from his nose as he brought his mouth back up, swirling his tongue around Tucker’s head as  _oh motherfucker_  Church stretched him out from behind.

Tucker’s eyes were half-closed against the sensations flooding his body, but he could still see the way Church’s now-free hand came to grip in Caboose’s hair, fisting in it and moving his head down on Tucker’s dick. “Yeah, let him fuck your mouth, that’ll teach you to talk,” Church muttered as he made another thrust into Tucker. The momentum drove them a little forward, and Caboose made a little choking noise as Tucker’s dick went up against the back of his throat again. The strange swallowing motion Tucker could feel around his head made him want to cry with the shame of such an indecent pleasure.

It was languorous. Tucker knew Church was restraining himself, pushing in and out as slowly as he could manage, and Caboose was following Church’s lead. It was like he was deliberately teasing Tucker and putting him in his place, denying him a hard fuck now that he had admitted that maybe, just maybe, this morning assault hadn’t been all that unwelcome. Tucker knew that he must have been screaming like a bitch for a while now, but the low drumming of his own pulse was all he could hear in his ears, along with Church’s little frustrated sighs as the other man worked in him.

It seemed like hours, but it was probably only minutes later when Church yanked Caboose’s head from his dick. “Stay – stay there – yeah,” he grunted, curling his own hand around Tucker’s cock and fisting it, hard, as he changed his angle inside Tucker. It was just what Tucker needed to come, and he was ashamed when most of his jizz landed on Caboose’s face, the rookie just sitting there looking like he had finally earned his reward.

Church could only thrust in him for a few more agonizing seconds before Tucker knew, with a bite to his shoulder, that orgasm was claiming him, too. When he pulled out, he pushed Tucker off of him and surveyed the fine mess on Caboose’s face. “Oh, Caboose, you’re  _filthy_ ,” he crooned, reaching out a finger to smear Tucker’s cum over the rookie’s lips before pushing the finger into his mouth.

“You are so fucked up,” Tucker concluded, grabbing his pillow back and curling up in the fetal position, trying to ignore his two teammates who were still on his bed.

“I fucking hate you too.”


End file.
